Top unloading silo unloaders are elevated to the top of tower silos so they do not interfere with the filling of the silos. Tripod structures are mounted on the top of the silo wall to provide support structures for cables connected to winches used to raise and hold the silo unloaders adjacent the roof of the silos. The silo unloader impeller housings have been provided with structures adapted to be connected to the lifting cables. These structures do not provide for an adjustment of the connecting position of the cable relative to the unloader. The unloaders are not balanced with the result that the unloaders will move to a generally perpendicular position when raised to the top of the silo. When the unloaders are in this position, they utilize considerable space at the top of the silo, thereby interfering with the filling of the silo and preventing the top of the silo from being filled with material.